Weight of sunlight on my shoulders
by RedJoker
Summary: Ever wondered Duo's days in church or his past life before his last reincarnation? This fic explains those from Duo's POV.Please R&R.Thanks.


Disclaimer:All standard disclaimers apply.The poem used is written by William Blake.I practically beg to review this one.This fic is merely a glimpse into Duo's private moments of life,the ones that if told will somehow touch a reader.This fic is either deep or stupid and I am counting on whoever reads it to tell me which one.Thanks for taking time and reading this.  
  
Weight of sunlight on my shoulders  
By:Red Joker  
  
  
Nobody knows.Absolutely nobody.They would never guess why I   
became a Gundam pilot in the first place.They would never understand why.What? Should I just walk to somebody and tell them I have wings? No one can make me tell.Even when I was starving in the corner of the streets and getting beaten everyday I didn't tell.The heck with it.It's not like I can use them or anything.All my life I have dreamed of flying,no let me rephrase this I was born to fly and then guess what I find out God has forgot to create  
my wings at birth.So I am born once again and no wings.  
  
I am not made of flesh and blood.I am made of Earth and fire.I am  
black.My name is death.My home is amongst nightmares.I wear   
night's clock and gallop on the roads leading to hell.I sense your  
anguish as I drain every bit of life out of you and every time my heart  
bears a new scar.I grant you peace but who will grant me peace?  
No one.I am this lonely creature who is despised by everyone,even  
his creator.  
  
Then came that faithful day when those men with black robes dragged  
me into that building.I will never forget that day.The building had   
this tainted windows and light poured through the colored glass and  
and on my face. I could feel the touch of a hundred feathers on my  
face,no I could feel every feather a raw of sunlight had ever touched.  
Strange voices like nothing I had heard before were singing a hymn.  
I stared at the pictures of saints on the colorful glass their crimson lips murmuring a silent prayer.The words cast their spell on me and I drifted to the land of dreams as the bizarre lullaby filled my ears.  
  
Suddenly the windows shattered and the church was drowning under  
the massive amount of light pouring through the naked window frames.The  
world was swirling in a pool of gold and scarlert.I felt like I was starving so  
I opened my mouth and swallowed all the astonishing colors.  
  
Suddenly I realized I had somehow took a leap back into time.To when I possessed a different body and spoke another language.I was locked in   
a tower and I was wearing a tight outfit all red and blue and there were little bells attached to my hat tinkling with each motion of the wind.So is that what  
I was? A court Jester of some sort who is now awaiting his death? Then I knew.(Notice that Duo speaks about his past self as HE.) One night he went  
all wild and acted like a maniac and they noticed he was a real joker not some idiot wearing a mask.I could see their horrified faces,eyes wide with bewilderment.It's obvious that he didn't fit between them.They grabbed him,tied me to an stake and started whiping.They wanted to get rid of this stupid clown.Who knows what sick thoughts may he reveal this time? They   
were afraid of what this creature said.When he talked they felt something changing inside of them,questions popping out of their unconscious that made them suffer till they found the answer.Joker lit the spark and the next minute the happy and secure world they had tried to build all their life was burned to ashes with flames of a big revolution.Kill him,get rid of him and squash him like a bug.That afternoon they took Joker to the top of the tower,his eyes were shining with an unearthly glow.This fight was not over yet,maybe he could still show this people all that mattered.That every human being had ...He paused.He should make them see.He climbed to the top of the tower,a blood hungary crowd watching his every move.He jumped into a vertical dive spreading his wings and totally oblivious to the fact that he had left his body behind.The wings weren't physical that's why each person saw them differently or rather visualized them the way the always thought wings would look like attached to a person's body_no soul.Now they knew that all human beings possess wings if they would only look hard enough for them inside the hollow chambers of their souls.  
  
Drip,drip,drip.I wake up when I felt small rain drops dripping from the pipes  
and tickling my nose.My shirt is covered with vomit and small black flowers.I feel I am lying peacefully in my tomb.I now can make out the words the silent saints are whispering.  
"Bring me my bow of burning gold.  
Bring me my arrows of desire!  
Bring me my spear!oh,clouds unfold!  
Bring me my chariot of fire.  
I wil not cease from mental fight.  
Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand,  
Till we have built Jerusalem  
In England's green and pleasant land."  
I get up from this day,this hour and upon this second I will learn how to fly.  
I will try to accept that there will be no scared mountains and no prophets  
to stroll and keep vigil in their caves.They will not come and save me,those mountains are dust now.And maybe just maybe I can save the world the tiniest bit by telling people that they already live in the skies and that I will bear the weight of sunlight on my shoulders as long as for once they let the wind caress their wings.  
  
  
l  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
